


The Five Stages

by JosieRuby1



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:54:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3980563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosieRuby1/pseuds/JosieRuby1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How does Wanda cope with losing her brother? See the five stages of grief displayed</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Five Stages

 

**Denial**

“Wanda, we need to organise a funeral for Pietro,” 

Wanda stared at Maria Hill after she spoke, as though she didn’t understand the words she heard. She frowned, deeply and said, “Why would we need a funeral? He’s coming back.”

Maria let out a small, sad sigh. “Wanda…”

“He’s  _coming back”_ Wanda insisted, speaking through gritted teeth. She had had enough of everyone talking as though Pietro was dead.

“He died, Wanda,” Maria said, softly.

“Don’t be stupid,” Wanda said, shaking her head. “If he was dead I would’ve died too. I would be there with him. He wouldn’t leave me like that.”

“Wanda…”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about,” Wanda insisted. “He’ll be back. We’re one.”

**Anger**

“I’m so angry, Clint,” Wanda had been pacing a bit before just sinking into an armchair in Clint Barton’s living room. He had told her she was welcome whenever but she was sure she was taking advantage of there, she seemed to be there more than even her own apartment.

“It’s understandable,” Clint said. He was sitting on the couch, facing her.

“At everyone and everything,” Wanda said. She was clearly struggling to keep calm. “I’m angry at Ultron for killing him, at Stark for created Ultron, at that kid for being in the way, at you for being so freaking kind hearted, at myself for sending him away. At every single person who dares to still breath when he can’t anymore.”

Clint was at a loss for words, he felt guilty for Pietro’s death and he knew Wanda and Tony did too. He wanted to tell her that it wasn’t her fault, that it wasn’t Tony’s, but that wasn’t fair. She had the right to be angry.

“I don’t want to do this!” Her voice got louder. “I don’t want to keeping going,” she hit her chest. “I don’t want my heart to keep beating without him. He is me. I’m not a whole person without him. I don’t deserve to be alive. I don’t want to without him.”

“Wanda…” Clint said, softly. She was beginning to worry him.

“I’m not going to top myself. What would be the point,” Wanda said bitterly. She calmed slightly. “I know Pi-Pietro would want me to go on but I’m so… It’s my fault. He wanted to stay and help me and if I had let him he’s still be here.”

“You can’t blame yourself, Wanda,” Clint decided it did need saying. “It’s going to get easier.”

**Bargaining**

“Bring him back,” Wanda said, standing in front of Stalk for the first time in weeks. She had barely dared be around him. The sight of him made her furious and she didn’t want that.

Stark looked at her, confused.

“Bring Pietro back, Wanda repeated, slowly, determination in her tone.

“I can’t.” Stark said. He went to continue, Wanda saw the apology on his lips.

“Of course you can. You created Ultron and Vision out of nothing,” Wanda hissed. “My brother has a body, you can bring him back.”

“It doesn’t work like that,” Stark said. His voice was soft, which only fuelled Wanda’s anger.

“Of course it does. You’re a scientist. You create life, you can bring back life. Bring him back.” Wanda said. “Don’t you want the guilt to go away?” She smirked cruelly, “If you bring him back you no longer have to go through each day knowing that you’re the reason he’s dead.”

Stark was quiet for a long moment, just looking at her. “I’ll give you that because I know you’re grieving,” he said, calmly. “And believe me, if I could bring your brother back I would have done it by now but there is no cure for death, I’m sorry.”

**Depression**

It had taken over a month, but finally Wanda was able to cry. Once the tears started it felt like they were never going to stop. When they started she cried for two hours straight before even managing to calm down and breathe properly. Her breath was hiccuppy and suddenly everything hurt.

She thought she had been hurting before but she realised she had been numb before, emptied out. Now came the feeling. Now was the real pain. Now she longed to have him back, to have him hold her until it stopped hurting. Now she needed him here more than ever. She could almost feel his arms around him but it wasn’t real.

Now she was sleeping more hours than she was awake, getting out of her bed was a struggle that just wasn’t worth the energy. Showering and dressing were out of the question and she didn’t even think about her training. She just hid away, sleeping because in her dreams Pietro was still there. In her dreams the touch was real, in her dreams, he ran rings around her and kept her close, in her dreams he never left.

Waking was too painful to bare.

**Acceptance**

Wanda walked into the training. No warning, nothing. Everyone had accepted that she couldn’t come for a while. For days people had tried to take her back but after she cried and shouted at them they had eventually got the message that she needed time alone to deal with things. Time to just cry.

All eyes were on her as she walked it. It felt like school after being off ill and all the rumours have spend but your return proves them wrong. She gave a small nervous smile and she was grateful when Cap spoke.

“You’re joining us again?” He asked.

Wanda nodded. “For Pietro.” She said. “I’m ready to be an avenger”


End file.
